Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Known Drops The Anvil *Chests - Helm of Khan, Hood of Shifting, Helm of Defense, Helm of Conqueror, Mage's Hat,' ' The Maze * Harlequins - Mabon's Forced Flee(MFF), Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Mundane Helms, Bracers of Defense, PoI, SB Ill Foe Barracks * First Chest (See map) - Sword of Tiwaz * Armory Chests(2) - Dark Flesh Dye, Sword of Tiwaz * All Mobs - Sword of Tiwaz (Needs Confirmation) Tulors Caverns * Tulor - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe, Bracers of Defense, Light Yellow Dye, Duach's Iron Key, Demonstroke (lvl 600 axe) * Chest - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe, Light Yellow Dye * 5 Fury Fight - Executioner's Axe * All Mobs - Light Yellow Dye (Drop Only), Mundane helms * Last Chest - The Lightbane Thieves Hole * BoC , MoM , Ember Knife , GBoNs , GBoTs * Tan Flesh dye * Most likely to drop on 5 Thief fight / Southern Chest / Sometimes eastern chest. Fuloran's Abode (Fufu's) * Fuloran - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Bottle of Turquoise Dye, White Baldric, Helm of Defense, Stormcaller, Electric Greatsword (10/14/17) * Chest - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Turquoise Dye (Drop Only), Plate of Invulnerability (POI), The Stinger, Fangblade, Belt of Carry (BoC), White Baldric, Bracers of Defence, Helm of Nourishment, Duach's Iron Key * All Mobs - Fin Bracers, Vulcan edge, Defender, Life Leech Festering Hate Pool (FHP) * All Cyclops - Maul of the Mists * Lich Sarcophagus - Mabon's Force Flee (MFF), Anti-Magic Aura(AMA), Belt of Carrying(BoC) * Lich Fight - Nullsword, The Stinger, Maul of the Mists(10/14/17) * All Mobs - Prussian blue dye * 5 Thief Fight - Maul of the Mists * 5 Fury Fight - Bracers of Defense, Belt of Strength, Boots of Nimbleness, Rings of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence, Amulets of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence and Combat, Maul of the Mists * Large Screeching Horror Fight - PoI, Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore * Ghost Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore, Bottle of Prussian Blue Dye, Plate of Invulnerability (POI), Defender * Devil Bone Pile - Plate of Invulnerability * All Wraiths - Spellbook of Mass Fumble Forgotten Dungeon * All Mobs - Thunderjolt, Electric Greatsword, Density Armor, Dragonscale Plate, Plate of Insulation, Fangblade, Plate of Invulnerability, * Gatherer - Seer's Saber * Dark Flesh Dye (drop only) * Saurilian Alpha - Prismatic Ward * Saurilian Arch Lich - Thunderjolt 10/14/17 * Shaman - Durendal 10/16/17 * Bonepile - Electric Greatsword, Life Leech, Dark Flesh Dye 10/8/17 * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C * Minos Prime - Brain Buster, Dark Flesh Dye, Psion's Morningstar Daemon Home ''' (DH) * Ezelberoth - Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger, Thunderjolt, Fury Point * Last Four Chests - Holy Symbol of Enid (Guaranteed), Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes 10/8/17, Uruz Dagger, Thunderjolt, Deep Sky Blue Dye * All Mobs - Sky Blue Dye, Fin Highs(10/11/17) '''Greater Hive (GH) * Queen - Finvarra's Belt * All Mobs - Finvarra's Backpack, Finvarra's Belt * Center Chest - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only) * Unknown Mob/Chest - Frostburn Poniard Naktos Morgue * Naktos Reanimated - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Naktos's Baldric, Blood Sledge (Maul), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Dragonscale Breastplate, Fangblade, Stinger, Necromancer's Hood 10/8/17, BoDs * Naktos - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Blood Sledge (Maul) 10/8/17, Naktos's Baldric, Necromancer's Hood, Duach's Iron Key, Duach's Vengeance (DV) 10/8/17 * Coereced Aegician - Spellbook of Duach's Vengeance * All Mobs - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Necromancer's Hood, Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - Magical Dagger, Vulcan Edge, Defender, Stinger, Plate of Invulnerability Undead Stronghold (USH) * Chest - Thieve's Blade (TB), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Finvarra's Fist (FF), Light Brown Dye, The Ripper * Sarcophagus - Thieve's Blade, Light Brown Dye * All Mobs - Duach's Vengence (DV), Light Brown Dye, SB Unlock, SB GiD, SB Acid Cloud, SB Fumble, (Lich/CK only?) - Finvarra's Fist (FF), The Ripper, PoI * Imps - SB of Cloud of Fog, SB of Earth Spike Snake Pit (SP) * Baby Dragon: Medium Brown Dye (Drop Only), Bonecrusher, HoD, HoP, Duach's Iron Key * Chest - Dragonscale Plate, Magic Shield, Defender, Density Armor, Plate of Invulnerability, Adamantium Weapons and armor, Night Soul Imp Haven (IH) * Chest - Mud Brown Dye (Drop Only), Executioner's Axe (EA), The Wrath, Bracer's of Defense (BoD), Plate of Invulnerability (PoI), Blessed Warhammer, The Purge * Bone Pile - Bauble of Experience * 4 Imp Fight - Spell Book of Enids Blessing, Spell Book of Greater Identification, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice, Spell Book of Earth Spike, Spell Book of Cloud of Fog, Helm of Nourishment, The Wrath, * King Kilrog and Imp King - Wrath, Stinger * 2 Imp Guards (First Fight) - Spell Book of Greater Identify, The Wrath(Possibly all imps?) * Kilrog and King Kilrog - Density Armor, Wrath Holy Caves (HC) * Pelt Chest - Light Yellow Dye * Pelt Chest - Finvarra's Sash * Bosses - Soldier's Brooch, Assassin's Hoop Warrior's Abode * Bonepile w/ Devil: Finvarra's Sash * Bonepile w/ Devil: Spiked War Mace The Foundry * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - Elementalist's Gear, Nightmare Helm, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice 11/12/17 * North Wing Chest - Thaum Gear, Nightmare Helm, Thaum Boots 10/9/17 * South Wing Chest - Necro Gear, Nightmare Helm, Duach's Vengeance * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Nightblade Gear, Brigandine Gear, Nightmare Helm 10/7/17 * Harlequin Fight - Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Yellow Maze Master's Baldric(YMMB), Illusionary Foe * The Blacksmith - Nightblade's Mantle 10/19/17, Nightblade's Breeches 10/20/17 Targoths Tomb * Acid Edged Sword - Found in Bone Piles. Enid's Safe Haven * All Mobs - Spell Book of Enid's Blessing, many other drop-only spells, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye * Chest - Enid's Blessing, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Mageblade, Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry Lesser Hives * GBoT, GBoN, Light Pink Dye Hallow's End (Seasonal) * Chest - Castle JoL (4/16), Pirate JoL (3/16) * Jack(Boss) - Defender of the Caged Mind * Bonepile - * All Mobs - Skull and Bones JoL (1/16), Octopus JoL (8/16) World Drops Baby Dragon - Helm of the Predator (HoP), Daemon King - Helmet of the Predator (HoP) Rumored Drops Daemon King - Helmet of Defense (HoD) Thief - Maul of the Mists (Maul) (Not sure about over world, but in Thieves hole and FHP)